Music Monster Much?
by S.P.D. Gold Ranger
Summary: This is a collaboration with Mat49324. It seemed like a usual day for everyone, but as is with most perfect days, it goes sour quickly...
1. Guess Who?

(Written by **S.P.D. Gold Ranger**)

_2:43 AM_, **Marilyn's Maximum Security Prison**

It was nighttime at Marilyn's Maximum Security Prison.

Many of the villains that Sam, Alex, Clover, and Mathew had busted for WOOHP were now residing here, for who knows how long.

Villains like Macker the Safecracker, Tim Scam, Lumiere, and one that should capture the reader's interest: one Phil Jenkins.

After he had tried to use Ricky Mathis' hypnotic tunes to enslave his fans, he had been busted by the Spies along with Sebastian, Phil's insidious colleague.

As we pan in on his cell, a guard walks by said cell, only to find it empty. The guard gasps and turns on his walkie-talkie.

"Guards! Guards! Prisoner #37641 has escaped! I repeat, Prisoner #37641 has escaped! Start a full-scale search! We can't let him escape!" the guard shouts as the alarms turn on.

The shady figure that escaped from its cell can now be seen slinking through the alarms to his escape: a boat near the dock. As he makes a break for it, two shadow-covered figures are watching the prisoner's getaway.

The first, a male, brings a communicator to its mouth and says, "The prisoner has escaped."

A second, female voice says, "This could be a problem."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

(To say that this story is BIG... _that's_ the understatement of the year.)

Mat49324 and S.P.D Gold Ranger present:

_Totally Spies!_ in: "Music Monster Much?"

This Chapter: August 4st, 2005

Summary: My first collaboration. This story is also co-authored by Mat49324. Here, Sam has been kidnapped by Phil Jenkins after his escape, which prompts Alex, Clover, Mathew, and my characters Nick and Haruka to search for her. This could very well be my biggest undertaking yet!

The show is copyright Marathon. All of the authors' characters and original stuff are copyright Mat49324 and S.P.D. Gold Ranger.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

From Mat49324:

(This is a joint story with **S.P.D. Gold Ranger**. It's called "Music Monster Much". First off, thanks to **Sokai**, **SonicLover**, **The Time Traveler** and **WritterxGuy** for reviewing. I do the odd numbered chapters, he does the even numbered chapters. Now for those review replies.)

**Sokai**: Uh, sure. I'll be sure to not make it copyrighted next time I do my episode.

**SonicLover**: I'm actually doing a joint project with **S.P.D. Gold Ranger** while you're out of town. Until September until you update? Let's hope sooner. Why are you on a trip to Maine? Something urgent or something? About that other part about my writing, do you have something against that?

**The Time Traveler**: Thanks. Hopefully you'll like this story. It's a joint project with **S.P.D. Gold Ranger**. Why don't you review **SonicLover**'s Joint Project him and I are doing. It's currently on hold rght now because **SonicLover** is out of town. He won't be able to update until maybe September.

**WritterxGuy**: Thanks. Did you like my story you reviewed? Hopefully you'll review this one.

(Mat49324: Quick note to **S.P.D. Gold Ranger**: Leave the replies from my previous chapters alone -- The ones above. The rest you can make any changes if you wish; You can even make any changes to this chapter if you wish.)

From S.P.D. Gold Ranger:

(No problem, Mat. If you have any questions, contact either of us and we'll get back as soon as we can. This is gonna be so fun!)

Copyright 2005

Chapter 1: Guess Who?

(Written by **Mat49324**)

**2:09 p.m. -- Santa Monica Beach**

It was a peaceful and quiet Monday to be at the beach. It was over 90 degrees and the girls and I were hanging out at Santa Monica Beach with our two new friends Nick and Haruka. We had gone there after school. Sam was wearing her light pink bathing suit with her sides showing. I was wearing my blue and white motocross T-shirt with Heath Voss's last name on the back and underneath it was a 13. I was also wearing some black and blue shorts and listening to a CD player. Clover was wearing her two piece blue bathing suit, but she was swimming in the ocean. Alex was wearing her two piece yellow bathing suit with red starfishes all around it, and she was swimming in the ocean as well. Nick was wearing brown swimshorts and a white T-shirt. And Haruka was wearing a one piece red bathing suit that was similar to Sam's bathing suit.

"Is this the most perfect day to be at the beach today or what, guys?" I said.

"I know," Sam said.

I was sunbathing next to Sam. Nick was sunbathing next to me, and Haruka was sunbathing next to Nick.

"You two are so right," Haruka said to us as she looked over at me and Sam.

"You know what?" Nick said to us.

"What's that, Nick?" I asked.

"I've never seen a more perfect couple like you two, like how I feel around Alex."

"Gee, thanks, Nick," Sam said to him.

She gave him a pat on his shoulder.

"Mathew's the perfect guy for me; I almost had to live without him because of his mom wanting him to come home, but he said he liked it here ever since he transferred here more than a year ago," Sam explained.

"I know. That's like totally personal, don't ya think? I mean, if you like it wherever you are, don't let your parents drag you back to where you once lived," I added in.

"Exactly. If you like it in one particular city or country, then live there," Haruka improvised.

"You and Sam together, and Nick and Alex together, is similar to the way I am when I'm around Nick. We've been best friends since we were very young; we've been friends for 7 years now."

"That's interesting to hear," I said to Haruka.

"I'm also one who doesn't ever back out of a promise," Nick said.

"And I'm one who analyzes situations whenever Nick and I are on cases," Haruka said.

"Hey, that's what I do when the 4 of us are on missions all around the continents," Sam said to Haruka.

"I guess I've found a 'mini-me'."

"Yep, you have," I whispered to Sam.

"Well, I'm gonna take a swim," Haruka said, standing up and stretching.

She took to the shores of the beach, took a few steps until the water was ankle deep and dove into the water.

(Written by **S.P.D. Gold Ranger**)

(From Nick's POV)

I watched Haruka dive into the water. I'm just amazed at her skills, seriously. We've had some very close calls during our time at W.O.O.H.P. that have put our spy skills to the test.

One time, while investigating the disappearance of rare and endangered sea animals in Moscow, as we neared the dock, one of the missing whales began chasing us! Haruka and I had run for all we were worth as the whale ripped up the docks right behind us. The chase only stopped when Haruka had found a mysterious control collar around the whale's neck. She'd used her zipline bracelet to snap the collar, and the whale stopped. Good thing, too, since my legs probably couldn't take much more!

A month after the sea-life mission, we'd been fighting this freaky guy who was trying to amplify everyone's "evil" urges, as Taylor (this case's villain) had said. I remembered Taylor knocking me through a glass window near the top floor of an office building in London. Haruka had ran up to the broken window and looked outside, only to see me _running_ down the side of the skyscraper! Now I'm glad I joined the track team in school; all those track drills really paid off!

Yep, life's never been better. Whenever I see Mathew and Sam together, it reminds me of Alex. It seems like I've developed a crush on her since 2 months ago, when Haruka and I first met Sam, Alex, Clover, and Mathew.

As Haruka came out of the water, I walked up to her and said, "Wow! Those were some pretty good moves out there!"

She smiled and said, "I guess when you've been in so many missions that require ocean travel, you just get used to it."

I chuckled a little. "Isn't that the truth?"

Haruka began fixing her hair as we walked back to the others. Suddenly, a hole large enough to fit all of us opened right beneath us. A few seconds later, all 6 of us fell into the hole, sliding down a twisting tunnel that led to who-knows-where.

"I didn't even get to finish my tan!" Clover wailed.

"And Jerry's paying the bill if he ruins my hair!" Haruka exclaimed.

At last, we all landed on a giant couch cushion inside of a W.O.O.H.P office. We all looked up at Jerry, our commander and head honcho of W.O.O.H.P.

"Good afternoon, spies," he said.

"Jerry, this mission better be important for you to have to interrupt a perfectly good beach day," Haruka said, blowing a few strands of hair out of her eyes.

"Actually, this villain you may remember," Jerry said, pushing a button that caused a gigantic TV screen to roll down from the ceiling. The monitor displayed info on a man that caused us all to gasp.

"Phil Jenkins?" we all shouted.

"Wasn't that the guy who used pop singer Ricky Mathis' tunes to hypnotize his fans into doing whatever the lyrics said?" Clover inquired.

"It's a good thing I didn't listen to his single," I said, brushing my hair into place. "For some reason, mom thought that pop music was all clicks and whistles. I still don't know what she meant."

"Phil has escaped from prison and is hiding out on a remote island off the coast of Africa. We believe he's working on some kind of mysterious project," Jerry explained to us.

"And you want us to find out just what he's doing?" Haruka asked.

"Precisely," Jerry said, pushing a button. GLADIS appeared from behind the desk with an array of gadgets.

"For this mission, you'll be utilizing laser lipstick," GLADIS said, showing us what appeared to be an ordinary lipstick dispenser. Next came a hairdryer.

"The Wind Tunnel 9000 Laser Tornado Hair Dryer," GLADIS said. I looked at the lineup and noticed an unfamiliar gadget; one that looked like one of those compact fans you'd use in the summer. "What's this one?"

As if to answer my inquiry, GLADIS explained, "This is a new gadget, fresh from R & D: the helicopter fan. Just push the red button and the fan blades turn into a helicopter."

"Nice," I said, picking up the new gadget.

GLADIS handed another gadget to Haruka, an emerald necklace. "The voice-altering pendant."

"I didn't think it could get any shinier," Haruka commented before slipping on the necklace.

"And, finally, you'll be flying to the island in the Skyskimmer," Jerry said, as the monitor displayed a cool-looking jet. We all picked up our gadgets and opened our X-Powders; in a flash of light, we were all in our spy suits. In case you're wondering, my suit's a dark purple and Haruka's suit is a bright orange. "Well, spies, if we're all equipped, let's stick it to Phil!" I exclaimed.

"Good luck, spies," Jerry said, reaching for a red button.

I looked at our commander. "Don't you _even_--" We had all fallen through the floor before I could finish. _One day, I'll get you for that, Jerry,_ I thought.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

From S.P.D. Gold Ranger:

And that's the first chapter, everyone! And make sure to check out our other stories when you can!

Over and out,

S.P.D. Gold Ranger


	2. One More Time

Okay, time for part 2! Remember to review when you're done!

(Written by **S.P.D. Gold Ranger**)

Chapter 2: One More Time

**2:04 AM, Maryland's Maximum Security Prison -- Coastline**

Nick looked out the window of the Skyskimmer as the spies approached the island holding the prison. He'd never seen such a facility before: guards swarming around every possible exit; alarms that were programmed to go off at even the slightest movement; it would have been a villain's miracle for anyone to escape - not counting the "First Brat" mission.

"Wow. They really overdid it with this place, didn't they?" Nick said to Sam as they landed on the shore of the island.

"If you'll believe us, one time we were actually forced to free a prisoner from this place," Sam replied.

"Oh, it's no weirder than some of the cases Haruka and I have been on," Nick replied.

"Yeah. There was this one guy who wanted to replace every kind of floor, ceiling and wall with _mirrors_. Said something about wanting humanity to have nothing to hide, ever again. It took him hours to shut him up once he'd started blabbing about it," Haruka put in.

"These guys apparently have no end to the sheer weirdness," Nick said as they exited the Skyskimmer.

"Those guys must be wackos," Mathew inquired.

"That's not even the half of it," Haruka replied.

**Inside the prison...**

The spies had been checking out Phil's cell for a few minutes, but apparently nothing had come up.

"Man! This is so _weird_," Sam said before pocketing her X-Powder.

"Tell me about it! There's not a single sign of forced exit. Everything looks perfectly normal," Nick said, sighing in frustration.

Haruka was checking out one corner of the cell, snapping her fingers in thought, when a glowing something piqued her interest. "Hey, spies! I've got something!" she said, prompting the others to move over there.

"What is it, Haruka?" Mathew asked.

"I think I've found a clue," she replied, holding up a glowing disc and a prison guard's uniform tag.

"He's using the tunes again," Alex groaned.

"But why use them if he's got no one around to hear it?" Sam inquired.

Haruka suddenly caught something out the corner of her eye. It looked like wires... connected to a speaker that was lodged in the air holes of the glass door. "I got it!" Haruka shouted.

"What?" Alex said.

"Phil must have found a speaker somewhere that he wired to the air holes in the door. Then, he hooked up his record player and put the 'hypno-disc' in it. One of the guards who was walking by must have heard the music and became hypnotized. Jenkins probably persuaded the guard to open the door and let him escape," Haruka explained.

Sam clapped her hands for a bit. "That was amazing, Haruka!" she complimented.

"Hey, when you pay as much attention in biology class as I do, gathering the facts just comes naturally to you," Haruka said.

Just then, a prison guard walked by. Nick was about to say something when the guard opened the cell door.

"Um, mister guard? We're just the, um... cleaning crew," Alex said, thinking on her feet.

"Alex, I don't think that's what he's here for," Haruka said, noticing that the guard looked ready to kill. He took a swipe at our heroes, causing them all to scatter.

"What's going on here?" Alex exclaimed.

"He's probably been hypnotized," Nick said, dodging a windmill kick. "Spies, let's bail!"

"Don't have to tell me twice!" Clover shouted, and with that, all 6 agents ran out of the cell. As the guard began chasing them, they eventually came across a dead end with nothing but a glass window in front of them.

"Which way is out?" Mathew asked as the guard closed in on them.

"Straight ahead," Nick said, busting through the glass window and falling out. Everyone looked outside, and when they saw what Nick was doing, it caused Sam and Mathew to gasp in surprise: Nick was _running_ along the wall of the building.

"How does he do that?" Mathew asked.

"Good track skills," Haruka simply replied.

(Written by **Mat49324**)

(From Mathew's P.O.V.)

"Wow!" I said.

We began running as fast as we could out of the Prison. With Nick running along the walls, and the rest of us on the ground, it seemed like we had a 100 percent chance of escaping safely.

"How much longer 'till the exit?" Clover asked while we continued running.

"It should be coming up pretty soon," Haruka said.

"Man, it feels like _we're_ the villains and being chased," I said.

"Yeah, it sure does," Nick said, agreeing with me.

After running in circles a couple of times, we made it out of the prison. We all gathered together and we were breathing in relief.

"Is everyone here?" Alex asked.

"I think so," I said, looking around at everyone, but when I looked around for Sam, she was nowhere to be seen. "Wait a minute! Where's Sam?" I asked.

We all began looking around for Sam, but we couldn't find her anywhere. All we could find was her backpack with her gadgets inside.

"She was probably kidnapped by the guard that was chasing us," Haruka said.

"Poor Sammy," I said in sadness. I tried my hardest not to cry, but I fell to my knees.

"Don't worry, Mathew," Haruka said, coming to her knees and putting a comforting arm around my shoulder. "We'll find Sam and you two will be reunited again. Don't worry," she added.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

(From S.P.D. Gold Ranger)

Oh, boy. Sam's been kidnapped. But why? What would a guard want with her? We'll find out next time!

P.S. Sorry if this chapter seems a little short. We both kinda ran out of ideas for our parts quickly. I guess it comes with the accounts.

Over and out,

S.P.D. Gold Ranger


	3. What Goes Around

(Here's chapter 3.)

(Note to **S.P.D. Gold Ranger**: If you have any pics of what your characters might look like, could you send them to me? If not, could you make some? I personally would like to see them.)

Chapter 3: What Goes Around...

(Written by **Mat49324**)

**3:12 a.m. -- Phil Jenkins' Lair**

Sam was found with both her wrists tied up behind her back and her legs all tied up and sitting in a chair. Jenkins was searching for one of his glowing CDs.

"What do you want from me, Jenkins?" Sam hissed, while trying to free herself.

"It's no use trying to escape, my dear," Jenkins said evilly.

"What I want from the 3 of you, is REVENGE FOR STOPPING MY PLAN TO HYPNOTIZE EVERYONE USING RICKY MATHIS' MUSIC!"

"Um, you might wanna make that 6, because we have 3 new members on our squad whom are eventually gonna come busting in and kicking your butt all the way back to jail!" Sam said, correcting him.

"Never mind them," Jenkins said evilly and holding up one of his CDs.

"By the time they come, you'll be hypnotized by the tunes I used to hypnotize Ricky's fans."

While he put the CD in a CD player he kept with him, Sam tried reaching for something to free herself, but she had nothing.

_Oh, man! I've gotta break free... but how?_ Sam thought.

_That's it!_ She thought again, snapping her fingers.

"Now, hold still, spy girl," Jenkins said evilly to Sam.

"This won't hurt a bit."

He attached the headphones into the headphone jack and began to turn on the player. Jenkins slowly put the headphones into Sam's ears. She fidgeted as she tried to frantically pull her wrists free. She was able to break the ropes with a hard pull, but just as she was about to get into a fighting stance, Jenkins had already put the headphoes into Sam's ears.

"Somebody! Helppppp meeeeee!" Sam screamed as she got hypnotized by the music just seconds later.

Meanwhile, outside Jenkins' lair, we heard Sam's screams for help.

"That's Sammy! Come on, guys! We gotta get her free before she's hypnotized by that music!" I said to the others.

"We're right behind ya, Mathew," Nick said.

"Follow me, guys!" Haruka said to us.

With Haruka at the front, me right behind her, Nick behind me, Clover right behind Nick, and Alex at the rear, we ran to save Sam.

(Written by **S.P.D. Gold Ranger**)

(Nick's P.O.V.)

I began tugging on the door in front of us, but it wouldn't budge. "Man, what kind of heavy duty locks does Jenkins use on these things?" I shouted in frustration.

I then saw Haruka walk up to the door, having drawn her laser lipstick. "Let me try," she said, turning on the laser so that it looked like a mini-lightsaber (remember "Totally Switched"?). She brought it up, then slashed at the door a few times with lightning-fast agility. As she turned the laser off, the door in front of us fell to the ground in 5 neatly cut pieces.

"It's all in the wrist," she said as we rushed through the now-open door. However, we screeched to a stop upon seeing Sam in front of us.

"Sammy!" Mathew said, walking up to Sam. "Man, I'm so glad you're okay-"

With one quick swing of Sam's wrist, Mathew had fallen to the ground.

"Sam? Why'd you do that?" Mathew asked.

"Um, Mat, that's not Sam!" Haruka exclaimed.

"She must have been hypnotized!" I said, shifting into fighting stance.

"Do not resist. You will eventually join the legion," Sam said in a hypnotic kind of voice.

"Not on my watch!" I said, running towards Sam and aiming a windmill kick for her. I didn't expect her to grab my flying foot and throw me over to where Mathew was. As the hypnotized Sam closed in on us, I could suddenly hear Jenkins' voice booming over the loudspeakers.

"Sam, my dear! That's good enough. Report to the central control room immediately! I want to discuss our latest plan with you," Phil's voice came. Once he was done, Sam walked away from us. I had a look of confusion on my face - until Haruka walked out from behind a stack of boxes, clutching her voice-altering pendant.

"Haruka! That was brilliant!" I exclaimed.

"Emeralds. Is there _anything_ they can't do?" she said as she pocketed the necklace. I motioned for everyone to come close.

"Okay, everyone," I said once we were in our huddle. "We need to find a way to get into Jenkins' HQ without him thinking we're up to something. I have a hunch that if we can destroy the glowing music discs, we may be able to break Sam free."

"How do you propose we do that?" Mathew asked. I responded by holding up what appeared to be one of Phil's hypnotizing CDs.

"I painted this CD with a neon paint a few days ago. It looks almost identical to one of Jenkins' discs. If we can fool him into thinking we've been hypnotized by the music, we can get to his lair, destroy the _real_ hypnotic CD, and free Mathew's girlfriend," I explained to everyone.

"You know, that just might work!" Mathew said. "We just need to make sure Jenkins sees us so he'll actually believe we've been hypnotized."

"There's a camera over there," Haruka said, pointing up to a security camera.

"Okay, spies, it's time to put 'Operation: Music Monster' into action," I said, bringing out my CD player.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

And that's chapter 3 down!

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

( Next Time )

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The spies initiate their plan to stop Jenkins and free Sam. But, little do they know, Jenkins has a secret weapon hidden somewhere. Can our heroes save their comrade and take Jenkins down? Or has the music monster finally won?

Over and out,

S.P.D. Gold Ranger


	4. Turning the Tables

(Okay, here's chapter 4! The plot's picking up now. Also, thanks for reviewing, Sokai! I really appreciate it!)

Chapter 4: Turning The Tables

(Written by **S.P.D. Gold Ranger**)

As the Spies approached the nearest video camera, Nick took out the "glowing" CD and put it into his CD player. He waved to the camera to get Jenkins' attention. "Okay, let's do this!" Nick whispered to his comrades. After a few minutes of the usual hypnotizing styles (they had to look convincing, and boy, did they put on a show!) everyone walked towards Jenkins' HQ.

In said lair, Jenkins cackled evilly at the spies' little display. "Good. We have some more people for the legion," he said.

Just then, the door opened to reveal the 5 "hypnotized" spies.

"Master, we are ready to serve you," Alex said in her best hypnotic impression. She'd finally had a chance to practice it.

"Good, good," Jenkins said.

Nick looked around, but Haruka seemed to have slipped away.

"Just tell us what your plan is," Clover said.

"My plan? I have been building a giant satellite dish that can beam Ricky's hypnotic tunes anywhere in the world. This way, I can regain my lost followers and finally take over the world like I originally planned!" Jenkins explained to the spies.

"That is a good plan," Mathew said, "but only one thing is wrong with it."

"Yes?" Jenkins asked intently. Suddenly, the evil musician felt a hair dryer press into his back. He turned his head to see Haruka grinning while holding the Wind Tunnel 9000 to his back.

Nick spoke up. "That would be us."

"What? I thought you were hypnotized! What's going on here?" Jenkins exclaimed.

"Um, duh? We _faked_ it," Alex said, shifting into fighting stance. "Are you really that stupid?"

"You little..." Jenkins seethed, clenching his fists.

"Now give me back my girlfriend!" Mathew exclaimed.

"I don't think so. Sam, come with me!" Jenkins asked Sam, who came over quickly. They both bolted for the door, but Haruka blocked their way quick as a flash.

"Ah, ah, ah! You're not going anywhere," she said. She then noticed a neon-ish glow coming from Phil's pocket.

"_Kellysi-chan!_ The disc is in his pocket!" Haruka shouted to Nick, using the affectionate name she'd given him on a mission to Japan. Nick nodded and did a spectacular somersault by Jenkins, nabbing the hypno-disc on the way. As he rolled back to his feet, one agile flick of his wrist sent the disc flying into the wall, shattering on impact.

The exact instant the disc had shattered, Sam snapped out of her trance, shaking her head. "Ugh... wha...where am I?" she wearily asked. Mathew ran up and hugged her as Haruka began trading blow after blow with Jenkins.

"Mathew, is everything okay?" she asked.

"I'm just glad you're all right," he said.

"How'd you break me out of my trance?" Sam asked.

"Nick and Haruka figured that if we could destroy the CD that hypnotized you, you'd snap out if it. It seems like it worked," Mat explained.

Haruka launched a spinning kick towards Jenkins, who easily dodged it. What she did surprised Jenkins: Haruka began running around him in a circle, and Jenkins eventually became dizzy. Haruka then ran to the wall and jumped off of it, and began tiwrling arouund gracefully. Before Jenkins could react, Haruka came out of her twirl with a spectacular foot to Jenkins' face that sent the mad musician sprawling to the floor.

"Come on, girls and boys! We've got to find a way to destroy that satellite before Jenkins can activate it!" Nick exclaimed. With that said, all 6 spies went rushing out the open door.

Jenkins slowly got up, rubbing the spot where Haruka's foot had smacked into him. He snickered and pulled a floppy disc from his pocket.

"You spies really don't know when you're beaten, do you?" he said to himself. "This battle has only just begun, spies."

(Written by **Mat49324**)

(From Mathew's P.O.V.)

Phil started to put the CD in a small stereo and started to attach some surround sound speakers to it to hypnotize us.

"Careful, guys," I said.

"He's trying to hypnotize the 6 of us," Haruka said.

"What do we do, guys?" I asked.

"Haruka, Clover, you and I take out the speakers. Nick, Alex, Mathew, go after Phil Jenkins," Sam ordered.

"Gotcha, Sammy," I said to her.

"Okay, guys, you heard my girl! Now let's move out!" I said to Nick and Alex.

We took to what we had to do. Sam, Clover, and Haruka began to destroy the surround speakers with pure karate kicks, but they didn't seem to stop blaring the music.

"What kind of speakers are these?" Clover asked.

"Did I forget to mention that they are unbreakable. Now surrender and fall under my trance," Jenkins said to the girls.

"Not if I can help it," Haruka said.

She kicked the base of the surround sound speakers to face Jenkins and the waves of the music started to hammer its way into his ears. He tried to turn them back, but he was too late. Sam and Clover had also did the same thing Haruka did. All of the bases of the surround sound speakers were faced directly at Jenkins. His plan had been foiled once again.

"Yeah!" Sam said.

"Go gals! That's us!" Clover cheered.

"Give me some skin, girls," Haruka said, as both girls slapped each other's hands.

When the whole battle was over, I ran back to Sam and began to embrace her. I started to close my eyes and kiss Sam's lips. She started to return the favor.

"You two happy again?" Haruka asked after she went over to us.

"Never been closer together, Haruka," I said to her. My arm was still wrapped around Sam's shoulder and underneath her pure red/orange hair.

"Thanks."

"Haruka, Nick, I think you two deserve a sort of thanks for saving my butt," Sam said to the two close friends.

"Oh, what's that?" Nick asked.

"How's about the two of you over at our villa for a sleep-over as a thanks for saving my life?" Sam offered.

Clover and Alex nodded their heads up and down.

"Yeah for sure," Clover said.

"They totally deserve it," Alex added.

"Would you like to have a sleep-over with the 4 of us, Nick and Haruka?" Sam asked them.

"We would be honored to spend the night with the 4 of you," Nick said.

(Written by **S.P.D. Gold Ranger**)

**6:29 PM -- Beverly Hills Villa**

Everyone was setting up for the sleepover; Sam and Alex looking for some good movies, Clover and Haruka getting the popcorn, and Nick and Mathew setting up Nick's Sega Dreamcast. The two boys had been yearning for a round of _Sonic Adventure 2_.

"Hey, Nick? Have you ever figured out how to get past that one part in Crazy Gadget with those weird blocks?" Mathew asked Nick.

"Oh, those? You have to find the right switches and time your jumps. Also, on the first purple block, don't use the switch that takes you to the green block. That will definitely screw you up," he explained.

(Author's Note: In SA2, that part in Crazy Gadget was _insanely tough_. Thank god I got through it.)

"Hey, Alex? When did we get _50 First Dates_?" Sam asked after thumbing out said movie.

"I bought that with my allowance a few weeks ago. That movie is hilarious!" Alex giggled.

After picking out a few more movies, Sam and Alex walked out to the living room.

In the kitchen, Clover and Haruka were putting the finishing touches on the popcorn. Clover could see Haruka mixing the butter and salt in a separate bowl. When she noticed Clover, she said, "I figured if you mix both ingredients together _before_ putting them on the popcorn, it tastes a _lot_ better," she explained to the blonde.

Once everything had been set up, all 6 spies ran into the living room.

"Okay, guys and gals, what's first?" Nick asked.

**1:27 AM, Beverly Hills Villa**

After a night of partying, movies, and games (Nick was pretty impressed that Clover beat him in a 2-player Time Attack), everyone had tuckered out and fallen asleep. Except for 2...

Inside Nick's room, he and Haruka were watching the stars from their open window.

"Man, that was fun, huh?" Nick asked his friend.

"Yeah. It just makes you wonder..." Haruka said, gazing out the window.

"Man, I miss mom and dad..." she said, reflecting back to her early years, when their parents had sent them away from them to be safe.

"They let us go so we'd be protected. Those weird government freaks were after them," Nick replied, putting a hand on Haruka's shoulder.

"Yeah... I just hope they're all right," she said. "I just don't know _why_ the government was after them."

"They've got their reasons, I'm sure," Nick said, wrapping his arm around the brown-haired girl.

"One can only remember so much..." Haruka said, closing her eyes and laying down.

"We'll see your parents again. I know we will," Nick said, laying down beside Haruka, his arm still around her. As the two fell asleep, Haruka began having a strange dream.

**Mysterious street, suburbian Tokyo -- dream sequence**

_A little 10-year-old girl could be seen running with two older people away from a grouping of government agents._

_"Mommy! Daddy! Why are those bad men surrouunding the house?" little Haruka asked her parents._

_"They know, dear! They've found out our secret!" Mr. Rose exclaimed, trying his best to get away from the house._

_"Why do we have to leave the house?" Haruka asked her mom._

_"Those government people will do anything to find what we hid. They'll destroy the house if they have to!" Mrs. Rose exclaimed._

_"Halt! Stay right where you are!" an agent said, surrouunding the Rose family._

_"Haruka! Run! You can still make it!" Mrs. Rose began coaxing her daughter to run._

_"Will I see you again, Mommy?" Haruka shouted to her mom as she ran._

_"I promise, dear! Just get away from here!" Mrs. Rose shouted._

_The last thing Haruka heard was a few gunshots..._

**4:21 AM -- Beverly Hills Villa**

Haruka snapped out of bed, drenched in sweat. She began registering what she had just dreamed about. The setting seemed quite familiar, and she could have sworn she'd seen her parents in it. She sighed and slowly got out of bed, straightening the comforters out so as not to disturb Nick. She walked downstairs to get some water.

Back upstairs, Nick slowly opened his eyes to notice that Haruka had left.

After rummaging through the fridge for a bottle of water, Haruka sat down on the couch and opened the bottle. "Haruka Rose, what has been going on?" she asked herself.

"Couldn't sleep, huh?" Nick asked rather sleepily after having come downstairs. He was leaning on the banister that separated the kitchen from the living room.

"Not really," she said, taking a sip of her water. Nick sat down by Haruka and put his arm around her. "Anything you wanna talk about?" Nick asked her.

"I...I just had a strange dream," she said simply.

"What about?"

"I...I think I may know what happened to my mom and dad," she said.

She put her own arm around Nick as she began to explain her dream.

"Well, I could see myself from 3 years ago running away from our house with my mom and dad. Those government agents I told you about had swarmed the house. When the younger me asked my dad what was going on, all he said was 'They've found our secret!' Mom had said that the agents would even destroy the house to find that secret."

Nick was now listening intently, almost fully awake.

"Suddenly, a couple agents surrounded us. Mom kept on telling me to run, and as I did, I heard some gunshots, and that's the last thing I remember..." she said, tears shining in her sapphire eyes. Nick put his other arm around Haruka and pulled her close to him.

"You really miss your parents, don't you?" Nick asked her.

"More than you know," Haruka said, resting her head on Nick's shoulder and falling asleep. Nick patted her on the head before he fell asleep as well.

Clover had come downstairs for a glass of water when she saw Nick and Haruka, arms wrapped around each other, asleep.

"Awww... That's sweet," she said before reaching into the fridge.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

And that's chapter 4!

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

( Next Time )

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

When Jerry calls the spies to attention, their mission? To protect a married couple from government agents who may want something evil to do with them. For some reason, the couple looks strangely familiar to our girl Haruka...

Over and out!

Ja ne,

S.P.D. Gold Ranger


	5. The Finale, Part 1

(Here's the next chapter. Hope you like.)

(Written by **Mat49324**)

**8:20 a.m. -- Spies' Villa**

We all woke up out of bed at the same time. We were all downstairs in the kitchen.

"Who's up for a swim before breakfast?" Sam asked.

"I am!" Nick and Haruka said at the same time.

"A swim before breakfast is a great idea, Sammy," I said, agreeing with what she said.

"You betcha. Now, let's get swimmin'," Clover said.

We all went upstairs to change from our sleep clothes to our swimwear. Sam was now wearing her green bathing suit that was identical to her light pink one. I was wearing my same swimshorts, Alex was wearing her two-piece yellow bathing suit, Haruka was wearing her one piece azure bathing suit that was similar to Sam's bathing suit, Clover was wearing her two-piece blue bathing suit, and Nick was wearing his same brown swimshorts.

"That's a pretty nice bathing suit, Haruka," Sam commented.

"Thanks, Sam," Haruka said.

"I've always liked blue colors, rather than red, when my mom bought me a red bathing suit 3 years ago for my birthday."

"Hm, so does my sister; She likes blue colors as well," I said.

"Cool, cool," Haruka said to us.

With that, we dashed outside, climbed on the diving board, and we all jumped into the pool one at a time, Sam first, me second, Haruka third, Alex fourth, Nick 5th, and Clover last. We all had so much fun splashing each other, dunking each other, and having swimming races with each other. In fact, just to show off some diving skills, Haruka dove off the diving board, doing a 360 degree front-flip into the pool and we were all impressed.

"Nice dive, girlfriend," Clover said.

"Thanks, Clover," Haruka said to her.

"You oughtta go on the swim team at your school," I complimented.

"Really?" Haruka asked.

"Definitely," I said. "You'd beat your competitors by a mile, hands down."

"I have to agree with Mathew. With a little more practice, you could waste the competiton!" Nick said.

"Thanks, guys," Haruka said, blushing a little.

"What do you think, Sam?" I asked.

"Oh, definitely. You should go on the swim team at your school, Haruka. I agree with what Mathew said, girlfriend," Sam said.

"Thanks, Sam," Haruka said.

(Written by **S.P.D. Gold Ranger**)

(Haruka's P.O.V.)

I giggled a little, remembering some of the nice things my classmates said about my swimming skills. Oh, if they only knew where I got _all_ my skills...

I was so caught up in my thoughts, I didn't even notice Nick sneaking up behind me. I noticed Alex waving at me in a "signal" type of way, but before I could ask Alex what she meant, it was too late. I felt Nick's hands on my shoulders as he pushed me underwater. While submerged, I could hear everyone burst out laughing, in a friendly way. _Sneak attacks, huh, Nick? Well, 2 can play at this game,_ I thought as I swam gracefully towards Nick's dangling legs like a shark, grinning the whole way.

"She always falls for that," Nick said to Alex, who simply giggled. "She always finds some way to get me back for it, though. Speaking of which..."

This was my moment.

With a swift movement, I grabbed both of Nick's legs, taking pleasure in his frantic wailing. With that, I pulled him underwater so fast that Sam, Alex, Clover, and Mat barely saw him moving.

Once underwater, Nick gave me that "I suppose we're even now?" look. I nodded to him and took his hand as we swam to the surface. I could still hear Mat and the girls giggling up there.

As we surfaced, Nick and I shook the excess water out of our hair. "Even?" Nick asked me. I clasped his hand and said, "Even."

Suddenly, I could see Sam and Mat sneaking up behind us. I nodded to Nick, and we dove underwater again just in the nick of time. As the couple looked around for us, we surfaced silently right behind them. "Up and over, Nick?" I asked him.

"Let's do it," he replied. Apparently, he'd been wanting to try this trick for a while. We backed up, then jumped towards Sam and Mat. As we flipped over them, we did a quick handstand on their shoulders, pushing them both underwater. We flipped back to a standing position once they'd submerged. I burst out laughing as they surfaced.

"Well, I guess the couple that dives together, stays together, right?" Nick said while laughing. Suddenly, I felt a splash hit me. I turned to Clover and splashed her back. Suddenly, we were in an all-out splashing war that only ended 5 minutes later when Nick came up from below and threw his arms out in a shockwave-like fashion, creating a mini tidal wave that drenched us all. "Now's who all wet?" he said as we all burst out laughing. I couldn't remember the last time we'd had this much fun.

Mom...Dad... if you could see me now, you'd be so proud of me...

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

And that's that!

Hope you liked "Music Monster Much?" Be sure to review. Also, for anyone on FF who's also a member of FictionPress, check out my first original story there, "Turning The Tables".

Ja ne,

S.P.D. Gold Ranger


End file.
